Cold Luv
by AnimeTasha
Summary: title suxz...ok, u r a friend of the BB boys and even develope a crush on Mr Sourpuss him self yet he doesnt seem to mind you...again i sux at summarys yet i try


AnimeTasha: Ok Im here with a one-shot...a very early Valentines one-shot lol

Kai: (mutters) baka

AnimeTasha: i herd that!

Max: now now we dont need another conversation like the last one

AnimeTasha & Kai: yeh

AnimeTasha: ok Maxie do the disclaimer

Max: AnimeTasha doesnt own any of the BB Characters or you, except for the story line

AnimeTasha: dont for get to review

* * *

You smiled at the guys who seemed to really care, well except for a slate haired guy

"Thanks you THREE!" you said with the work three loud to make a point that Kai never helped you when you either fell or got hurt during a beyblade match

"Your welcome (y/n)" Kai replied with sarcasm as he walked away.

You glared daggers at the back of his head, before standing up from the help of Rei or Tyson; well it was one of them.

The four of you went back into Tyson's so you could fix up the cut you received to the side of your face

"God damn it! That stings!" you call while Rei applied some kind of cream

"Well its not supposed to be pleasant" Rei said rolling his eyes

"I saw you roll your eyes, you're so mean" you said while pouting.

Both Max and Tyson giggled while Kai sat I his corner pretending not to pay attention, and Rei just sighed and finished tending to your cut.

When all done, you had a band-aid on the side of your face of course you didn't like it because it made you look like an idiot.

Time came for you to leave and you gladly went, the images from your battle earlier today still fresh in your mind.

/Flash Back/

Your (colour) blade circled the dish, right on the tail of Dranzer, you smirked because you might actually win this time

"Now Githen! Use Ice Blizzard!" you called to the snow leopard

"Dranzer defend!" Kai called hoping to defend your attack, which he did

'Man he's so tough, damn him and his strength' you thought narrowing your eyes

'She doesn't seem to be giving up, oh well guess I have to finish this' he thought looking in to your (colour) eyes; seeing the determination that sparkles in them.

You would never give up, you loved to blade and respected everyone who loved it to, but for you battling Kai was like trying to win the bet that you and your self made.

That bet being that if you could face Kai and maybe even win, you would know your not in love with the blader, but if you lost you knew it was true you felt this way bout him

"I'm not going to lose! Githen Blizzard Hurricane Storm!" you called catching Kai's full attention

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigus Tempest!" he called matching your strength.

Little did you know, but Kai was also battling his own feelings in this match, he to made a bet with him self the exact same one

'I must win this, I have to show that I don't _feel_ for her, but yet I _feel_ different with her when we are alone' he thought as the two blades collided.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

You make me feel like I am whole again 

'The weird thing is, with these few moments we stand here and I can only see her, she makes everything in my life seem normal' he thought looking at you in between the dust.

When the dust lifted, the four guys saw that you had fallen on your ass while blood ran down you check

"(Y/n)!" Max, Rei and Tyson said while moving over to you.

Kai looked at you and then saw your blade next to you; his and your attack was strong, so basically the power between your attacks sent your blade out of the dish cutting your face as it went passed.

Kai then soon composed him self before walking over to you and the others.

/End Flash Back/

You sighed as you found you're self-walking through the park where you first met Kai, but you never really wanted to remember it but you couldn't help it.

/Flash Back To When You Both Met/

You had just moved here and you were off on a little adventure, ok you really got lost but somehow found your way to the park

'Damn it! My mums going to freak when I don't get home' you thought while sitting down on a park bench.

Not long after you saw some kids run over to some kind of dish, of course your curiosity got the better of you and you had to know what was happening.

You walked over to the dish and squeezed through to see two blades one was a green blade and the other was a red and blue one.

Your eyes became fixed on the red and blue one, but you didn't know who owned it but still it caught your eye.

In the end the red and blue blade won the match, it returned to the hand of a slat hair guy who seemed to be cold.

But that didn't stop you from talking to him, so you walked up to him

"Hi there, nice um… battle?" you said before realising you hadn't thought bout the words to say

"Hn" he replied.

You looked at him confused and he began to walk off, you watched as he walked off and then saw his scarf, it rested on the floor near were he was standing during the battle.

So you quickly picked it up and ran after him

"Hey um… you slate haired guy" you called.

He stopped and turned to face you, his eyes travelled down to the scarf in your hands

"You left that back there" you said handing it out to him

"Thanks, I guess," he said taking it.

Your hands touched it sent chills down your spine, but the weirdest of weird was that your touch made Kai's heart beat pick up

'What is up with my heart? Why is it speeding up from a touch of this girl's hands? I think there might be something wrong with me, yet this kind of _feels_ nice' he thought

'His hands are rough, well of course they would be after all he is a guy, yet they feel nice' you thought mentally giggling.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

It had been about 5 minutes when you felt his hands leave yours, you kind of whimpered at the absents of his nice warm hands

"Well I guess I better go, my mums probably worried sick bout me… yet I cant seem to find my around here yet" you said with a sheepish smile

"Where do you live? That's if you know that" he said putting on his cold attitude once more

"I do know that, but I just moved here and don't know the city" you stated turning away from his view

"Yeh, well come on I'll take you home, now where do you live?" he questioned with his still cold tone but if you listened good enough you would have herd a bit of curiosity in it.

/End Flash Back/

Again you sighed, your mind didn't seem to think very much only bout one thing, and that would be your bet

'God I do love him! But he doesn't love me or even feel a thing for me' you thought with a long sigh.

It was now about 5pm and the sun had begun to set on the river near the park, you sat down to watch it while you sighed some more.

/Kai's P.O.V/

I found myself walking around; I really couldn't care where as long as I can try to straighten out my thoughts.

Ever since my battle with (y/n) I couldn't stop the reminders of the cut on her face, sure I was half to blame after all I was the other person using all my power.

Here I am, thinking about some girl that I know would never like… wait a minute I was about to say that she would never… oh god!

I cant really, well yeah I can but I don't I know I don't, because I made a beat with my self that if I won which I did that I didn't _feel_ like that towards her or anyone for that fact.

But then why can't I stop the thoughts of her? Maybe it was that winter day 4 months ago?

/Normal P.O.V/

/Flash Back To 4 Months Earlier/

It was a cold afternoon at Tyson's and the five found them selves out side watching the fire works.

You sat on the porch while Tyson, Max and Rei stood out more in the yard, you had a soft smile on your face because you were happy with everything in your life.

Well not everything but it was close to everything, the only thing that didn't fit was Kai.

He seemed to be so cold and distant towards you and you really wanted to find out what was so wrong about you.

You noticed Kai had gotten up and started to walk out of Tyson's so you decided to follow him, and wouldn't you have guessed it he went down to the river.

He stood before the river taking a rock and trying to skip it across the water, which he did very well

"Why did you follow me?" his tone of voice seemed to be deep but not too deep

"Um… I was hoping to ask you a few things" you replied standing next to him

"Hn" he replied skipping another stone

"Fine, well why are you so cold to everyone?" you asked looking at the water as a stone crossed it

"Because I'm not the social type," he replied closing his eyes while skipping another

"Right, why are you so cold to me?" you asked looking at him this time

"You really want to know?" he questioned

"Yes I would" you stated politely

"Well for one, you are annoying but not as bad as Tyson, you don't know hardly anything about beyblades and the first time we met you came off as a fan girl," he stated never leaving the cold tone of voice.

Your mouth dropped, you didn't expect that after all he never talked much

"How can you say that? You don't even know me that well" you replied

"Its how you came off on me" he replied

"Well your so wrong bout the fan girl thing, for all you know I might be really nice which I am and a great person who listens to her friends and that includes you" you replied catching Kai off guard.

He didn't expect that of you, hell he didn't even think you would try to be friends with him, but here you are talking to him.

You could say that was the day Kai began to open his eyes up to you.

/End Flash Back/

/Kai's P.O.V/

'She really did open my eyes that day' I thought with a smirk on my face.

I never really thought she had the guts to say that, but she proved me wrong and I guess that's what I like about her… wait here I go again.

I finally stopped and I found out I was at the river, I looked across from me to see (y/n) she seemed to be thinking, but about what?

/Normal P.O.V/

You didn't see Kai standing on the other side; hell you didn't even notice that he had come over to see you till he spoke

"I thought you were going home?" he asked making you jump

"I was but all I seem to be doing is thinking" you replied giving him a half soft and half sheepish smile.

He sat down next to you and the both of you looked at the river

"So I'm not the only one who thinks around here?" he thought out loud

"What's that supposed to mean?" you questioned him with slight anger

"Nothing, just that your thinking as am I" he replied lying down on the grass.

He looked at the side of your face, he knew there was something really bugging you but he didn't want to ask in case you didn't want to talk bout it

"You know something, I think this is the first time in ages we have actually been alone together" you replied with your eyes still on the river

"Yeah" he said through half lidded eyes

"Kai, you know our battle… well I really enjoyed it, it helped me out with a few things" you said lying down next to him

"Oh yeah? How did it?" he asked with curiosity

"Well I made a bet you could say with my self, and since I lost it opened my eyes to things" you said with a smile.

Kai watched you and began to think again

'Why do I _feel_ good when she said that I helped her out with a battle? But I think I might… no I can't' he thought shaking his head

"You ok?" you asked seeing him shake his head

"Huh? Oh yeah, so are you going to tell me what the bet was?" he asked.

This was as a good a time then any, so you gulped hard and took the plunge

"Kai, I betted that if I… if I won my bet I would know that I didn't love you, an if I lost I was in love you, so I guess I really do love you" you blurted out trying your best to hide the blush that had crept upon your checks.

He was speechless, the words were there in his through but he couldn't get them out, you took this as a sigh that he didn't love you or felt for you.

Soon you could feel the tears forming and even burning to escape, you couldn't take it now more.

You slowly got up, the tears and silent sobs trying to take over slowed you down, and Kai could tell you were going to cry.

He got up and grabbed your hand before you had a chance to run, you pulled at your hand

"Let go Kai!" you called letting out a sob

"No I wont!" he replied just above a whisper.

You didn't look at him, your head was hung and his eyes burned into the back of your head.

His eyes reflected sadness and maybe a hint of love? Yeah it was love and he knew it

"(Y/n), I also made a bet with myself with our battle" he replied catching your attention

"I to decided to use it as a way to tell if I… if I loved you, but I won so I thought I didn't love you, but I really… do" he replied.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

You turned to face him but you didn't you couldn't believe it, Kai, Mr Sourpuss himself loving you now that was weird.

He looked into your (colour) eyes, and there in them he saw how you really felt, so he moved closer to you but slowly.

You thought about this and then you came to a conclusion

"Why do you love me?" you questioned him.

He looked at you and tried to think about it before he spoke

"Well I love because you took a chance 4 months ago with saying I was a friend, then there's how you make me feel normal, human when your around" he said looking away from you.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

You make me feel like I am clean again 

"Well if that so, when did you start to feel this way?" you asked looking at him

"I guess it was that day 4 months a go, but it was back then yet grew each time we were together" he replied.

You felt tears in your eyes you didn't know if it was that he loved you or that he said those things to you when he began to fell this way

"Then why did you say all those mean things to me? Why did you make my heart hurt with those words?" you questioned with tears running down you checks

"I didn't want to show my _feelings_, not to you or the others, its hard for one to keep up the title of Mr Sourpuss" he replied trailing off in a mumble.

You nodded, you understood that but yet it still hurt you, before you knew it you felt a pair of strong arms rap around you, bring you close to him.

You snuggled up to his chest and he held you close

"If I hurt you (y/n), I am… I am sorry," he said catching you of guard.

You hadn't expected him to say he was sorry, sure you knew hugging you was a way to say it but the actual word was a surprise

"Also… when I say mean things to you in front of them, I want you to know that I don't mean them, okay?" he said pulling away to look at your face

"Okay" you replied before snuggling back into his chest.

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

You smiled as your tears dried up, and then he pulled away again so you looked at him

"You remember what today is (y/n)?" he asked you

"Yeah I do" you replied still looking into his eyes

"Well this was for you, I was going to give it to you" he said pulling out a red rose.

You smiled and hugged him

"So you don't hate valentines day?" you asked

"Yes I did, but now that I have you I guess I can learn to love it" he replied with a soft smile.

/Flash Back To This Morning/

'Ok I will tell him' you thought walking into Tyson's only to hear Kai and Tyson

"Tyson this is a stupid holiday! It is the most ridiculous thing in the world, Valentines Day sucks" Kai spat out

"You just hate it because you have no one to share it with, and its your own fault because no one likes a cold, Mr Sourpuss" Tyson replied with anger.

You didn't mean to hear that but you couldn't help it too much, and then you felt the tears forming in your eyes

'So he doesn't like Valentines Day, well he is Kai and why in hell would he like me any way, I know I shall battle him and if I win that means I don't love him, yet if I lose I do love him' you thought running off.

/End Flash Back/

The two of you were now sitting down on the grass, your head on his shoulder and his on yours, you sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Just thinking about this morning when I over herd you and Tyson" you replied

"You actually herd that?" he said pulling away

"Yep, don't worry Tyson wont know what hit him now, since you have someone" you said with a giggle

"Yep" he said hugging you before he kissed you.

You smiled in the kiss after all you got what you wanted in this game of love and war, and then Kai turned the simple kiss to something more passionate.

When the time came for you to go home, he gladly walked you to your door and placed another kiss upon your lips.

When you entered the house you went straight to your room, closed the door and jumped on your bed.

Lying there, you couldn't help but smile heaps since you now know he loved you just as much as you love him

'I cant wait for tomorrow and Tyson's reaction' you thought with a big smile upon your face.

* * *

AnimeTasha: also i will try to put upa few chapters to my other storys...ok cya 


End file.
